


Brave

by Djinn_Djinn



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_Djinn/pseuds/Djinn_Djinn
Summary: Dr Flug's new creation gives him the guts he needs to finally stand up to Blackhat. It's what happens afterwards however that really complicated things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fanfic. Hope y'all enjoy!

"Almost...done...", Flug said to himself as he carefully added the last ingredient to his concoction. The liquid turned a bright yellow as he stirred. He poured the mixture into a mold for making small candies.

"Finally..." He let out a big sigh of relief and put them into the fridge to solidify. He really hoped all his work wasn't going to be for nothing.

"Heya Flug!" Demencia hopped down from the ceiling and landed right in front of Flug, making him stumble and fall onto his back. She cackled at his clumsiness.

"Ugh...what do you want Dementia?" Great. Now he had to deal with her.

"I just wanted to know what you were up to." She opened the fridge and looked inside.

"Oooh are you making treats?! Can I have some?"  
Flug quickly got up and closed the fridge door.

"They aren't treats and you can't have any! They aren't even ready yet..." Dementia gave him a sour look.

"Then how come they are shaped like little bears?"  
Flug sighed. 

"T-that was the only mold we had around at the moment..." Dementia scampered over to the table he was working at and sat on top, her hair knocking over several vials.

"Well if it's not candy then what is it?" She looked through his papers and different mixtures set up around her. Flug went over to quickly put away anything that could cause damage.

"It's a new edible potion I made. I-Its supposed to reduce fear and increase a person's c-confidence..." He didn't have to look at her to feel the mocking grin she was giving him.

"So ya made fake bravery for yourself? Wow I knew you were pathetic but I didn't think it was that bad!" She cackled and flicked the side of his head.

"C-cut it out! It's not just for me you know! W-we can market it to other villains who might have...s-similar issues..." Dementia obviously didn't believe him and nodded sarcastically.

"Uh-huh. Oh yeah, definitely."  
Flug ignored her and looked at his watch. He went back to the fridge and pulled out the tray with the now solid concoction. He placed it on the table and inspected them to see how they came out. It turned out better than he had anticipated so he was a bit relieved at that. Dementia crawled over and poked his bag, much to his annoyance.

"So you gonna try one?"

"I-I guess..." He picked one out of a mold and looked over it one more time. The bright yellow colour almost seemed to be glowing if held at the right angle. However, he wasn't sure how exactly to test it. Just then, Blackhat came into the room, making his entrance known by bursting the door open.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Flug! What are you wasting your time with now?!"  
Flug jumped and nearly dropped the little gummy. He turned to face an oncoming Blackhat holding his hands behind his back, which was extra concerning.

"Ah! W-well S-sir, I was just-"  
He was cut off by Dementia who pushed him onto the floor to reveal the rest of the edible potions.

"He made some gummy treats!"  
She stepped aside as Blackhat stomped over and looked down at the gummies.

"You're making sweets instead of working out a new invention?! Why are you wasting your time when you know I will be demanding something from you at almost any second?!" He took a gummy and evaporated it with his bare hands to further push across his point. 

Flug got up and tried to explain.

"W-well actually S-sir they-"

"Why is it that almost every time I come in here, you seem to be wasting resources?!" He crumpled up some of the papers on the desk. 

"B-but sir-"

"This is why you never make anything I ask for on time! And the times you do manage to stay on schedule the damn things don't work like they should!!" 

Flug wanted to defend himself. But instead he just shook, not paying attention to what Blackhat was screaming at him about. He's heard it a million times. 

He looked down at his hand at the gummy, and realized now was as good a time as any. 

He slipped it under his bag and swallowed it. Suddenly, his body stopped shaking. He slowly stood straight instead of cowering for once. Then, almost all of a sudden, all his fear was replaced with his frustration. 

His exhaustion from Dementia picking on him and Blackhat bossing him around bubbled inside of him.

"Hey! For your information these aren't treats! And I would like to have the ability to explain myself before you start pushing me around!!" 

Both Blackhat and Dementia stood still with their eyes and mouth open in shock. Flug decided to keep going and get everything off his chest before Blackhat snapped out of it and probably killed him.

"I am so sick and tired of you talking down to me even when I make exactly what you asked for! If you have a problem with the inventions I make, it's your fault!!" 

He pushed Blackhat against the table, actually making him bend back a bit. It was surreal. The words just kept spewing out from within him. Blackhat never looked so surprised.

"Do you know how stressful it is to work with you breathing down my neck all the time?! Scaring me at every corner and threatening me to get something done in an impossible amount of time?! I'm constantly having to seriously decide whether I want to stay or leave, and usually I chose stay only because I'm deathly afraid of what you might do! But you know what?! I'm sick of it! I might as well just pack up and....!" 

Flug felt an unease resurface inside him. He suddenly found it hard to get his words out. He started shaking uncontrollably and tearing up with fear.

At last the question itching the back of his mind was answered. 

The affects of the gummy didn't last very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo two chapters in a day! Gotta wait longer for the next one though, sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Flug lay on the floor motionless with Blackhat and Dementia looking down on him. After a few moments of awkwardness, Demencia broke the silence.

"...he fainted..." She kicked his leg just in case she was wrong and he actually died from a heart attack, but a small groan dispelled that thought. 

She looked over to Blackhat expecting him to be fuming. Instead he still seemed to be in shock. He looked down at Flug, but didn't seem to have any anger in his eyes. He seemed to be thinking. Demencia hesitated to say anything.

"...B-Blackhat...?" His head shot back up and looked over at her. She moved back a bit, ready to make an escape if necessary. 

Blackhat's scowl finally returned and he looked back down at the passed out Flug.

"Demencia...Take him to the couch in the livingroom..."

"What? Why do I have to-"

"Because I told you to! Now do it!" His voice boomed, shaking a few glasses on the table nearby.

She flinched and quickly went over to pick up Flug. He was light so she didn't have much trouble. She grumbled and carried him off as she was told. Blackhat stayed behind.

//

Flug groaned and slowly woke. He looked up at the ceiling regaining his thoughts for a second. The room was quite dark except for a few small lamps lit nearby. It was...calm. Quiet even, which was something that rarely happened in the household. 

He sat up and inspected himself, surprised to find that he was unharmed. 

The moment of relief was burst when he turned to find Blackhat sitting at the armchair across from him, staring intently at him. 

He gasped in shock and felt suffocated with fear. The once tranquil darkness suddenly seemed menacing. The lamps cast a harsh shadow across Blackhat's face, making it appear much more threatening. 

Flug sat silent for a moment, trying to overcome the fear and say what might be his last words.

"S-Sir I-I didn't mean-!" 

Blackhat held up a hand to silence him. He sat up and walked over, watching Flug sink deeper into the couch as he did.

"Tell me, Flug. Honestly. Are you truly that unhappy here? That you would explode and yell at me to my face?" 

Flug didn't feel or see any rage coming from Blackhat, which he found odd. It sounded like a genuine question and not just a set up for him to get yelled at.

"W-well S-Sir....N-not...all the t-time..." He tried answering as honestly as he could, since he figured there wasn't a way for it to get worse. 

Blackhat seemed to be taking the answer just as serious.

"I see...Well, Dr.Flug, as an important part of this business I need you to make plans for evil devices, not escape. So, here's what I'm thinking." He sat down on the arm rest of the couch. 

Flug watched his every move, uncertain of what he would do.

"I give you a day off and treat you to a few things to make up for the lack of appreciation I apperantly give you." 

Flug's jaw dropped. He couldn't even process this properly. He just stared at Blackhat, dumbstruck. This was by far the most insane thing he's ever heard.

Blackhat looked at him questionably.

"I'll take your silence as consent. Be ready tomorrow." 

With that, Blackhat turned and walked off, stopping at the doorway for a moment and turning his head back.

"And by the way. The way you spoke back to me was quite impressive..." He grinned.

"But I wouldn't recommend you do it again." 

He continued off, leaving only the echoes of a cackle and a baffled Flug on the couch by himself.

"...what the Hell have I gotten myself into..."


	4. Chapter 4

"I hate you so much!!" Dementia screamed and punched Flug anywhere she could.

"Dementia! Stop it!!" He protected himself as much as possible. 

Despite it already being very late, she had somehow gotten wind of the plan and decided to come assult him in his room.

"It's not fair!! Why do you get a date with Blackhat when all you did was yell at him?!" She bounced angrily on his bed, still attacking.

"It's not a date!! Besides you think I asked him for this?! What was I supposed to say! No?!" Dementia finally stopped throwing her punches. She flopped down on the floor and crossed her arms looking very annoyed.

"You coulda at least tried asking for something else!"

"Do you know how confused I was? It was so out of character for him! It was so... disturbing..." He shivered a bit, remembering the awkward moment. 

After a few seconds of tense silence, he looked back down at Dementia who's expression had suddenly changed. 

She looked like she just had the greatest epiphany, instantly making Flug even more uneasy.

"Wait a minute...this could be great...!" She hopped up and grabbed Flug by the shoulders.

"You can tell me all about it!! Give me all the details! I mean, I still hate that it's not me but this is almost as good!!" She shook him excitedly.

Flug groaned. "You're impossible, Dementia..."

She stopped shaking him and scrambled around Flug's desk, taking some papers and a pencil.

"You tell me all Blackhat's favorite things and places! Then I can use them to create the ultimate gift to finally win him over!" She cackled excitedly.

Flug just sat with his head in his hands. Demencia could be too much at times, plus he was already exhausted before this.

"Dementia please...Can you just let me go to bed now? If I'm not ready tomorrow like Blackhat wants he might get angry and cancel the whole thing..."

"Hmm...You're probably right...Okay then. Enjoy your date!!" She giggled and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Flug let out a long sigh, flopping onto his back in the bed. No use changing into his pajamas now.  
Just need to get enough sleep to survive tomorrow.

His eyes slowly closed. He felt his excited heart beat slow down gradually, lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short! Next one will be much longer though!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice long chapter! Enjoy! :)

The first thing Flug heard in the morning was the horrible beeping of his alarm. He groaned as it slowly increased in volume the more he awoke. Finally opening his eyes, he reached over and turned it off.

He sat up and stretched, yawning. He didn't have as bad a night as he anticipated, which was good. He let out a big sigh as he remembered the plan for the day.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

Strangely enough, the voice on the other side was Blackhat's.

"Are you awake, Doctor?"

"Er...Yes sir, I'm awake..." Flug had never heard Blackhat come by to get him in his room before. He usually sent Dementia or sometimes 5.0.5.

"Good. Please be ready in about 10 minutes. I will be waiting for you in the main room." Flug could hear his footsteps as he walked away.

He got up and tried to fully wake himself up. 10 minutes wasn't all that long to prepare. 

He went over to his closet to pick out some clothes. He wasn't sure what they were going to do exactly so he just chose one of his longer sleeved blue shirts with a photo of an old plane in the front. He took off his bag for a moment to change and quickly put it on. He got some regular old blue jeans and his sneakers, putting those on as well. He really hoped they weren't going somewhere fancy or anything or else his current attire would get Blackhat cross.

He stepped out and made his way towards the main room. He paused for a moment outside the Lab door. He looked inside.

The gummies were still right where he left them.

He looked around and went into the lab. He popped out and pocketed a few more of the gummies. Just in case.

Flug finally made it to the main room. The big windows let in the dim light of a cloudy morning. Near the door stood Blackhat.

He was wearing a red turtleneck with a light black coat. He also had on his usual black pants and dress shoes. Somehow he looked both casual and proper.

Flug Didn't realize he was just standing there staring, and jumped a bit when Blackhat finally spoke.

"Ready to head out Dr. Flug?"

"Uh...Y-yes sir." He walked over to the door, waiting to leave after Blackhat. 

Once side by side Flug felt a bit underdressed. But then again that is usually the case with Blackhat.

To Flug's surprise, Blackhat opened the door and stood aside.

"After you, Doctor."

"Uh...T-thank you..." Flug stepped out, soon followed by Blackhat. It was right in the middle of Autumn so the air was fresh and cool. The wind lightly tossing around a few fallen leaves here and there.

"So, Dr. Flug. Here is my plan." Blackhat stood next to him gestured towards the town in the distance.

"We go into town and have a nice stroll. If anything catches your eye, I'll treat you to it."

"Oh...alright...T-thank you sir..." Flug was astonished at how calm Blackhat was behaving. This with the kind gestures was quite the sight. Still, he was nervous. Something this weird had to have a catch.

"Let us be off then." 

Blackhat started to walk in the direction of the town with Flug walking alongside him.

//

Once in the town, Flug realized there were many small shops and things he had never noticed before when going here. A trip to town usually meant stocking up on supplies and getting out of here as soon as possible. Blackhat hated waiting and he hated being in town more, which is part of the reason Flug was still in amazement at how Blackhat kept his calm nature.

He of course didn't know that inside Blackhat was nearly brimming with annoyance. All these pests and all this noise was unnecessary and bothersome. But he had to suck it up and show Flug a good time. Otherwise he'll leave, because it's important for him not to for some reason.

But...why..?

Blackhat and Flug stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the light. Flug couldn't help but stare at a hotdog cart. He didn't have the time to eat lunch that morning.

Before he knew it, Blackhat was heading for the cart, much to the worry of its owner. Flug watched as Blackhat ordered a hotdog. Well, it was more of a demand than an order, which the man happily obliged to. Blackhat came back over with the hot dog and handed it to Flug.

"Here."

Flug looked down the hot dog, slightly astonished at the gift.

"Uh...T-thank you..." He hesitated for a moment. He didn't like eating in front of others since it meant having to move his bag.

Blackhat must have noticed this.

"I've seen you eat before you know. Go ahead."

Flug got a bit embarrassed and blushed slightly. He lifted his bag just enough to bite the hot dog.

"Thanks...it's good..."

Blackhat nodded and they continued walking while Flug ate. Blackhat discretely watched Flug As he ate, thinking to himself that this was a pretty rare moment. He only saw Flug eat once and that was from a distance. This time he was closer. He could see his mouth and lips. He had to stop staring eventually as Flug finished and immediately pulled his bag back down again.

They walked for a while, looking around and making small conversation about future inventions they could possibly market. Blackhat got Flug a drink and even a small model plane. Flug was not only relaxed now but he was enjoying himself. He felt very happy and nice walking along side Blackhat. 

It was starting to get a bit late so they decided to head back. Flug regretted not bringing his own coat since it started to get colder. He held his arms a bit and tried not to shake so much. He suddenly felt something warm drape over his shoulders. He looked at Blackhat, who had just given him his coat.

"You looked cold."

Flug looked away and prayed his face wasn't obviously burning red through the bag.

"T-thank you..."

They walked a bit more in silence. Flug started to wonder something. 

Why was Blackhat doing this? 

He hated being nice and he hated going into town. What was so important about himself that Blackhat couldn't just replace? He wanted to ask but couldn't. He was afraid to.

Afraid...He put a hand in his pocket and felt one of the gummies. Maybe he could use one and ask. Then at least he would be able to also take any response. He sneakily pulled one out and tried to slip it in under his bag. Just then, his armed was grabbed by Blackhat. He looked over to his questionable expression.

"What were you going to use that for? Got something to say?"

Flug gulped.

"W-well...I-I..."

Blackhat let go of his arm.

"You don't need to take that to tell me something. Go ahead. I won't get upset."

Flug considered if this was a trick or not. He decided either way, he would probably get the same result so he just spoke.

"...Why are you doing this for me...?"

Blackhat looked troubled by that question. He thought a moment before saying anything.

"I don't know."

Flug looked confused. "What do you mean you don't know? There has to be a reason."

"Well, there isn't. So that's the answer I'm giving you." He started to continue walking.

Flug had to hurry a bit to catch up. "What I'm saying is, why do you want to keep me specifically? Can't you just replace me?"

Blackhat seemed a bit ticked off at this. "Look, I gave you my answer now drop it. There's nothing else to be said."

"But-"

"No buts!" Blackhat had finally snapped. He stopped and turned to Flug.

"Look, I did this to show you some appreciation. So just shut up and don't ask for my reasons! You'll work for me and you won't complain anymore, you understand? Nevermind why I don't replace you just do your job!"

Flug's fear of Blackhat returned. His mood had snapped so quickly. Flug could only do one thing to defend himself.

He slipped a gummy under his bag and swallowed it.

"...You know...I think I know why..." Flug looked back at Blackhat, his eyes getting a bit teary from his sudden burst of emotion.

"It's because I'm basically your slave and you don't want to waste your time breaking in a new one!" Flug threw Blackhat's coat back at him. The tears were flowing now. He felt so stupid. He was actually starting to feel something and it was all part of Blackhat's sick plan to get him to stay and be trapped forever.

Before Blackhat could say anything, Flug yelled at him.

"I'm not going to be manipulated by you anymore!" He ran off in the opposite direction, turning a corner and dissapearing.

"Flug!! Get back here!!" Blackhat started bolting in the direction Flug ran off in. No way he was going to get away without him having his say.

Before he could turn the corner he was surprised and stopped in his tracks by a loud screech of tires and a thump. He ran even faster and nearly fell, turning the corner. It was a bit dark but Blackhat could still see the other end of the street.

Where Flug's new plane model lay broken...

Next to Flug...

For the first time ever, Blackhat was frozen. He felt sick as his insides went ice cold and his heart sank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Due to this chapter being pretty long, I'm gonna take a little break. I'll update it as soon as I can though! Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Blackhat burst the doors open, nearly hitting an eager Dementia and a confused 5.0.5. He ran past them too fast for them to see him carrying the limp body of Flug.

All they could see was the blood trail left behind in his path.

Blackhat cleared a table by shoving everything off, breaking a few glasses vials and some in development devices. He lay Flug down and inspected him in a panic.

He leaned in close and listened for Flug's breath, trying to ignore the rapid beating in his own chest.

It was a torturous few moments before he was able to hear shallow breathing.

Blackhat was overwhelmed with so many emotions he's never had to deal with before. He was relieved Flug wasn't dead. He was panicked that me might die soon if not treated. He was filled with rage and wanted to tear down the city looking for the car that ran him over.

Demencia came into the room and gasped when she saw Flug's horrible state.

"W-what happened?!" She ran over to try and check on him, only to be stopped by Blackhat.

"Did Flug ever make anything for healing purposes?!" He was a bit shocked at the panic in his voice.

Dementia was also taken aback.

"I-I...maybe. I don't know for sure..." She looked back at Flug and looked increasingly worried.

"I-I'll look for something!!" she ran over to a line of cabinets and started desperately searching.

Blackhat did the same on the other side of the lab, looking through boxes of papers and vials for something, anything to help Flug.

He froze and looked back as Flug coughed horribly. He could see his bag become damp with blood. He searched faster, desperately looking through many boxes at a time, making a horrible mess.

Why the hell did this have to happen?! This was all his damn fault! Why couldn't he just tell Flug his true emotions?! Why was he denying it so much?!

It got harder and harder to know what he was looking at. His vision was getting blurry and wet. What was this? Was he...

He was crying...These were actually tears coming out of him. The horrible pain in his chest was finally overwhelming him. He almost couldn't hear Dementia as she yelled for his attention.

He turned and saw her holding a vial of a bright purple liquid. She seemed a bit shocked to see Blackhat crying but he didn't have time to worry about that.

He ran across the lab to take the vial from her and go back to Flug. At this point 5.0.5 was also there, crying and shaking trying to get Flug to give a sign of life.

Blackhat lifted Flug up a bit and moved his bag enough to reveal his lips once more.

This time covered in blood.

"Flug!! Wake up and drink this!" Blackhat popped the top off of the vial.

Flug let out a small groan and seemed to be at least partially consious. Blackhat held the vial to his mouth and carefully poured it down Flug's throat, trying his best not to spill anything.

He lay Flug Back down and stared at him, waiting for some sort of sign it had worked.

Everyone was silent, holding their breath in fear and worry.

After what seemed like ages, the blood on Flug's mouth glowed lightly. It got brighter and brighter before evaporating away.

Was that it? Is Flug going to be alright? He still wasn't moving.

All they could do was wait.

//

Blackhat sat beside Flug, alone in the Lab. He had sent Dementia and 5.0.5 out of the room and said he would let them know if Flug awoke. He had to take off his coat and gloves since he had gotten so hot from his panic. His tears came and went every so often as he switched from feeling horrible worry and guilt to hating himself. Flug seemed to be breathing more normally but he wasn't awake yet.

Blackhat could see his lips still. They moved slightly as Flug breathed.

He stood up and looked down at Flug, And before he knew it, he was touching them. He caressed his lips gently, amazed at how soft they felt.

He realized this was the first time he actually felt Flug himself, and not just his gloves or clothes.

That weird feeling started coming back again, through his worry and guilt. It wasn't another kind of sadness it was...warm. He sometimes felt like this when talking or looking at Flug But never could figure out what it was. He usually just got angry about it and tried to bury it away but this time he just let it spread out inside of him. It was a relief from the pain.

He slipped off one of Flug's gloves and felt his hand. It was warm...

Suddenly Flug groaned and stirred a bit. Blackhat starred, not realizing he was now squeezing the scientist's hand.

Flug turned his head slightly and looked up.

"....Blackhat....?"

Blackhat's chest nearly exploded with relief and that other warm feeling. His eyes were watering over again but for another reason. Crying was confusing.

"Flug...Please...Don't ever run off like that...again..." He suddenly found him self shaking slightly, squeezing Flug's hand tighter.

"Don't be...an i-idiot...please...I thought you were..."

Flug was in disbelief. Blackhat was crying. Crying because he thought he had lost him. Flug's heart beat excitedly as he realized what Blackhat was trying to tell him.

"Blackhat...I...I'm sorry..." He didn't know what else to say.

"What are you apologizing to me for?! This wasn't your fault! If anything it's mine for treating you the way I do! I just...I didn't know how to tell you..."

Flug blushed and began to get teary himself. Blackhat did care. He couldn't explain it but he did. Flug suddenly shot up and hugged him tightly, laughing and crying a bit.

Blackhat blushed slightly as the warm feeling spread all throughout him. He awkwardly hugged back before tightening it into a proper one. Flug's relieved and happy laughter filled in the previous silence.

Flug moved back a bit and cupped the face he once feared.

"Blackhat...I love you..." And with that Flug gave him the biggest kiss he's ever given.

Blackhat's eyes widened and his face flushed red. His chest felt as if it were about to explode. He closed his eyes and felt the softness of Flug's lips on his and the warmth of his hands.

Love....to have been bothered by a feeling that could so easily be described almost seemed funny to him now.

Flug eventually broke the kiss, waiting for the reaction with a harsh blush. To his relief Blackhat had a smile. Not one of his creepy evil ones either.

It was a genuine smile of happiness.

Blackhat was probably unaware of it but didn't seem to care either way.

"Come. Let's go let the others know you're alright..."

He helped Flug off the desk and walked hand in hand with him out the Lab door.

This love thing didn't seem as much of a bother as he thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!! I might write more if I get a good enough feed back! ;D Thanks for reading!


End file.
